<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blue blood's sovereignty by phosophenes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073547">blue blood's sovereignty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phosophenes/pseuds/phosophenes'>phosophenes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Politics, Angst, Businessmen, Cheating, Co-workers, Complicated Relationships, Corruption, Elections, F/F, F/M, Government, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Political Alliances, Political Campaigns, Secret Relationship, Social Networking, light humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phosophenes/pseuds/phosophenes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s easier to navigate through the world’s most complex corn maze than it is to find one’s way in the deep sea that is Japan’s politics."</p><p>Or in which behind the closed doors of the President's Office, Tobio learns of a world immersed in information hidden from the public eye. From love to hate, sex to infidelity, and even to a horrifying event which would shake the nation's core, Tobio bares witnesses to them all, juggling millions of secrets in his mind, as he must figure out a way to win the elections on top of everything. </p><p>He can only hope that it doesn't strain his own relationships as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>blue blood's sovereignty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Um, just a quick announcement.</p><p>This government in this work is based off and inspired by the US government and Japanese government, however it is not identical to either, so please do not take the terms seriously. This is an alternate universe which I created, and is in no way representative of any nation's government.</p><p>// nsfw : There is implied sexual content in this work, and while I am unsure of future chapters, please heed the tags as it is rated M.</p><p>// tw : In this chapter, there is implied violence. Though it is not graphic at all (like, AT ALL) I suggest you don't read this fic if it makes you uncomfortable.</p><p>That's all I have to say. For now, please enjoy this fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>THE SHINJUKU CHRONICLES </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Legislator and Son of K.Incorp’s Head Chairman Kageyama Tobio Confirms His Running in Upcoming Presidential Elections </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Posted 2 hours ago.</b>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By: Nomura Kokoro</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>◐⍟◑</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s easier to navigate through the world’s most complex corn maze than it is to find one’s way in the deep sea that is Japan’s politics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The minute you dive into the water, all bright-eyed and keen on bettering the world, you’re submerged into its toxic pollution, seeing groups of floating trash instead of schools of colorful fishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike most politicians, however, Kageyama Tobio always knew what he was getting into the minute he chose the POLITICAL SCIENCE box his application form to Todai University. Being the son of one of Japan’s multi-million-dollar tech companies, Tobio had his own fair share of sailing through the choppy waters of the business world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was after this voyage of his that he decided best to explore other waters, leaving the fate of the company to his far more capable sister, Miwa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Business and politics went hand-in-hand, as Tobio soon learned while campaigning for his first government position. Yes, the issues are different, and yes, the topics are drastically distinct from one another- but whether it came to either landing a life-changing business deal, or gaining the public’s vote, Tobio realized that the methods themselves were astonishingly similar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He used them to his own advantage. Gaining momentum with the citizens as he reached newer heights. From District Representative of Sendai to Prefectural Governor of Miyagi to legislative member of the House of Representatives to now: a potential candidate for President of Japan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio has started from the top, only to tumble all the way down, then to proceed to build himself up back again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t be prouder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, no thoughts about his past or even anything related to politics entered his mind as he laid in the rumpled white sheets of his bedroom, a long arm wrapped around his waist as he snuggled himself further into the other, laying his head against the collarbone of his lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunlight spilled like ink into the room, casting shadows all around the furniture, dipping the walls, floorboards, and even his bed in a soft, golden light, the glasses on the bedside table glinting in reflection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stirred slightly, skin bare against the soft blanket as he rubbed his eyes, bleary blue blinking slowly as Tobio looked at the city skyline. His hair was swept in odd directions, and marks ranging from violet to crimson bloomed furiously against the expanse of his chest, careful enough to not go beyond the peaking collar lines of his dress shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They always had to be careful. Even in their drunkest stupor, their most reckless abandon, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be careful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything would go to ruin if their secret was discovered. All their hard work, their perseverance, their time and their efforts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They handled this relationship like building a tower of cards- one wrong move, one slight of touch, and the empire they built would collapse to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio stifles a yawn, feet pattering quietly against the mahogany floor. He grabs a fluffy robe strewn on the side on his couch before sliding open the balcony door, a cool gust of wind hitting his body. He steps onto the concrete, leaning his arms against the metal railings holding him back from the rest of the city. Tokyo is quiet at this time. The sun still rising as human life is kept at a minimum, the ever-prevailing notion of sleep keeping them in their slumber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s admiring the way the otherwise dull grey buildings look when illuminated by the shimmering goldenrod of the sun’s rays when he feels a pair of arms slip around his waist, the taller figure resting their chin on Tobio’s shoulders, nuzzling into his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio stiffens for a moment, before relaxing into the hold. He allows his head to tilt back, lips brushing against the person’s jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G’morning,” Tobio says softly. It didn’t seem right to speak in a normal tone when the entire world seemed quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, King.” Kei mumbles, voice raspy and deep from his slumber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio wrinkles his nose slightly at the nickname, but brushes it off before his lover can catch wind of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for him, Kei identifies the small movement, perhaps after years of being the cause of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your Highness</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Tobio can feel the smirk growing against the side of his neck. “You have to admit, it’s quite suitable for you now, considering your position.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> a position yet, Kei. I’ve not won.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kei adds on. “You’ve not won, yet. Besides, you're practically the modern-day version of a king anyway, running forwards towards the position of highest power.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio merely hums in response. Heat is radiating off Kei's skin, keeping him nice and warm against the chilly, autumn wind. Tobio wishes for this moment to never end, to remain in Kei’s warmth for as long as he wanted. So he turns around and kisses Kei softly, an unspoken promise settled between them:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll make this better</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tobio says through the short puff of air that escapes his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know you will</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kei responds through the contented sigh that leaves his mouth after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They break apart,  foreheads resting against each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The article’s been released today. It won’t be long until the press starts circulating questions about your campaign team.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let them.” Tobio shrugs it off. “We did background checks on everyone. Nobody’s got a record.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei let’s out a sharp bark of laughter that Tobio immediately recognizes isn’t so much as genuine than it is mockful. “Maybe it’s because you haven’t had enough sleep last night-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thanks to you,” Tobio grumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-And that you woke up early today,” Kei continues, but there’s a small quirk of his lips that reveal his true thoughts. “But you still don’t have a Legal Advisor, or a Volunteer Coordinator.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio sighs exasperatedly. “I don’t know why you can’t be my Legal Advisor, you’re practically advising me to do stuff all the time!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m still not getting paid to do the job,” Kei adds on. “If you were running for a smaller role, then maybe we could combine some of the positions, but you’re not. You’re running as President. Besides,” Kei looks at Tobio pointedly. “I know you already have someone in mind. You’re going to have to talk to</span>
  <em>
    <span> him</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it someday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio wanted to avoid interacting with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> as much as possible. It’s true that he knew someone who would be perfect for the role, and if he got </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> on board, that would also mean Tobio would gain a Volunteer Coordinator as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The task of convincing this person to join Tobio’s party is an entirely difficult task itself. There’s a thirty percent chance that he’ll say no to Tobio’s face right off the bat. A fifty percent chance that he’ll ignore Tobio completely.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there is a twenty percent chance that he would consider Tobio’s offer, his chances of agreeing to join Tobio increasing significantly to seventy percent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the calculations, Tobio was afraid to approach the said man. He knew he would have to eventually, but until he was dragged by his tie by Kei to go talk to him, he would do his best to refrain from any type of contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently, Kei sees through him clearly, for he lets out a snort. He reaches out to ruffle Tobio’s hair, only to get it smacked to the side. “Only you, King. Only you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio glares hard at Kei, and were it any other person, they’d be shivering in fear. But Kei knows him and knows him well enough to realize when he’s truly upset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A question pops up in his head. “Hey, Kei?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What time is it right now?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei looks behind him, squinting slightly at the electric clock on the side table. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> it's around five-twenty-ish? I’m not really sure-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And my meeting isn’t until nine, right?” Tobio interrupts, eagerly. “We have time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a shine that lights up in Kei’s eyes as he recognizes Tobio’s intent. “We have </span>
  <em>
    <span>plenty </span>
  </em>
  <span>of time, Tobio. Round two?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio’s already pushing Kei back into the room, closing the balcony door behind him, and shutting the curtains. “Round two, round three, maybe even round four. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If</span>
  </em>
  <span> we have time, of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei chuckles, but all Tobio heard were angels singing. “You’re insatiable, King.” He shoves Tobio lightly against the mattress, pinning him down with one arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if he wasn’t sure if Kei was talking about power or sex, he doesn’t mention anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>◐⍟◑</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio sometimes still gets whiplash when he witnesses the change in Kei’s demeanor once in a public setting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One minute it's fluttering kisses against the base of his neck. Sweet whispers of nothing spoon fed into his mouth like honey. Gentle amber eyes looking at him as though he was gold. Small, short syllables forming on his lips: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tobio</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next it’s whizzing words passing over his head. Sharp gaze pinning Tobio down as he spoke. Riling, passive-aggressive discussions that flare Tobio’s temper. A long drawn-out word said derisively anytime he becomes too “tyrannical”: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kageyama-sama</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re currently seated in the backseat of Tobio’s Toyota Land Cruiser, his guard seated up ahead. The car divider was brought up completely, yet they still sat with the large space of the additional seat between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Too risky</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tobio had decided all together. Though it would be nearly impossible for anyone to see them with the heavily tinted windows and rising screens of the car divider, they both thought better than to be physically close outside of their respective apartments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your upcoming meeting where we are currently headed is with Legislator Shimizu. Thus far, she’s maintained a fairly neutral stance on what party she would be endorsing, despite her association with the *CDP. I’m sure, however, that once you meet with her and discuss your initiatives, we’ll secure her and her supporter’s votes indefinitely.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm. Thank you for the briefing, Tsukishima-san.” Tobio looks out the window. They stay silent like that for a while. The engine of the car running smoothly played as white noise to distract themselves with other matters: Tobio with his thoughts, and Kei with his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It isn’t until there’s a unanimous ringtone of both their phones that breaks their revere startlingly. They both jump, slightly, looking at each other simultaneously with questioning looks, before answering the calls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yamaguchi. What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio tries his best to pay attention to his own conversation. “Hinata, what is it now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a crackle on the line, before Hinata’s voice, clearly panicked and urgent, is heard. “Kageyama, on the news channel right now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned in confusion, before hissing into the phone. “I swear to god, Hinata,” His hand was already reaching for the remote, however. “If this is another stupid segment highlight of yours I’m going to kill yo-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“KAGEYAMA, I’M NOT FUCKING AROUND. JUST TURN ON THE GODDAMN NEW CHANNEL!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio fumbles with the remote slightly, before seeing Tsukishima’s gaze on it as well. He clicks the button, powering the small TV set resting on the head of the front seats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight that greets Tobio’s eyes floods his nerves with horror. A grotesque feeling crawls up his throat, and soon enough, he’s clamping his mouth shut, afraid of whatever sounds might come out in case he let go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Breaking news: This is Kamomedai News Station’s reporter Enaga Fumi reporting live at the *NWJ Bank Association wherein-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei’s frozen in shock next to him, his eyes still glued to the screen. Tobio reaches to touch his arm, when he flinches away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it wasn’t the reaction he was looking for, but it was a reaction nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hell was going to freeze over. The city is in chaos, and now that Tobio thinks about it, so would the government officials too, tripping over themselves as they try to make better of the situation whilst angling the spotlight to showcase their actions perfectly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Selfish. All a bunch of selfish, old bastards running around like headless chickens.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Tobio’s prediction was right, which it usually was when it came to this case, a *Council would be held soon with all legislative members. It would be better to arrive at the scene ahead of time and reign in the disorder before worse comes to wear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tanaka-san! Change course in direction. Instead of Shimizu-san’s address, head straight to the *Federal Halls. Fast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio spares a glance at Kei, who seems to have regained his composure. Kei nods his head approvingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clenches his jaw, hard. “I’ve got a meeting to attend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>◐⍟◑</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>THE NEKOMA GAZETTE </b>
</p><p>
  <span>BREAKING NEWS: NWJ Bank Bombing Leaves Country Devastated  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Posted 45 minutes ago.</b>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By: Nobuyuki Kai</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TOKYO TIMES </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bombing at NWJ Bank has Over 50 Confirmed Injured  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Posted 32 minutes ago.</b>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By: Yokoyama Seiichi</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMOMEDAI NEWS </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bombed and Looted? Recent Updates Show that the Bank May Have Been Robbed Alongside Calamitous Attack   </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Posted 19 minutes ago.</b>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By: Kazuyoshi Bessho</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that's all for the first chapter! Tysm for reading, and let me know your reactions below! What did you think so far, and what do you think will happen after? How will Tobio handle the situation? KUDOS and COMMENTS are always read, loved, and appreciated!</p><p>Regarding updates, I cannot be sure. It could be tomorrow, next week, next month, or even more! Though I definitely will try my best to update when I can, I do have other priorities I need to focus on.</p><p>Thank you to maryam for beta-ing this (@kiyoriosity on twt). I truly couldn't have done it without you!</p><p>I still can't believe I'm starting another series despite my ongoing ones *le sigh*. Follow me on twitter @killuastobio for sneak peeks and more tsukikage!</p><p>Love you all, and thank you for the support!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>